The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Limonium plant, botanically known as Limonium altaica, hereinafter referred to by the ‘Danlisadablue’.
Limonium, of the Plumbaginaceae family, is commonly known as sealavender. Limonium is found wild on sea coasts and marshes across the Northern Hemisphere.
The new cultivar originated from an open pollination of Limonium plants within a breeding program field, discovered in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is a proprietary cultivar designated ‘DLB’ (unpatented). The male parent is unknown. ‘Danlisadablue’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the open pollination program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
A sexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture was first performed in August, 2001 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.